Seven Deadly Sins
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: This was created from boredom. It's how I see what would happen if the homonculi encountered their vocaloid sin counterparts. Rated T Just in case.
1. Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Vocaloid. **

**Chapter One: Lust  
**

Memories flashed before he very eyes of her past life as a human. Of the man she had been meant to be with. Then again, that was before she had died. Such a fool. Trying to bring her back? Ha! The idea on it's own was laughable.

The Homonculies long delicate fingers traced over her oroborus tattoo, causing a slight tingling sensation to converse throughout her body, when she noticed a tall man with purple hair and eyes. She extended her fingers in front of her face, preparing to eliminate him when she noticed a lustful look in his eyes as he stared after a young girl with green hair.

She followed him back to a large mansion, curiosity getting the best of her.

_**Today again a beautiful woman comes to me  
That smiling you will become my new wife  
A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hands  
All the women that look at me are falling enchanted.** _

She heard him sing as he embraced the girl with the green hair. Hm... "Humans are such fickle creatures, don't you agree, gluttony?" She glanced to her side to see that the homonculus was nowhere to be seen.

_**With the power to charm woman  
The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone  
Brings one by one the women he likes  
Building up his harem**_

She sang softly as she ran her fingers delicately along the walls of the mansion causing him to look of the green haired maidens shoulder. She sighed sadly as memories of her human life came flashing back.

_**The taste of libido that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade that cut  
Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple  
Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality**_

She continued before smirking lustfully at him as she persed her lips slightly.

_**My old portraits were burned; I abandoned my past self  
I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at  
I kiss the lovely girl as I embrace her  
She was the childhood friend that made a fool out of me**_

Lust couldn't help but laugh at the mans antics as he kissed that same girl again.

_**From a certain day on, the woman from all over the country  
One by one, they became lost without notice  
Some were wives; some lost their daughters  
And didn't know what to do.**_

Lust sang as she slowly walked up the stairs of the mansion, her eyes never leaving the man who now sat on a gold and purple throne with several girls all around him.

_**The tone of libido dyed in darkness; an infinite passion without stop  
Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person  
Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for**_

The man sang as he pinned another girl to the matress of his bed. Lust made her way to the top of the stairs and slowly watched thing unfold.

_**Today again a beautiful lady comes to me  
Come into my embrace, let's dance in this harem  
After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile; in that instant  
Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest**_

The purple man sang as he embraced a young girl with blonde hair. Lust could tell it was a man though.

_**A young man that searched for his lost love  
He found out her whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled  
The young man disguised as a woman approach the devil  
And stabbed him in the chest with a blade.**_

Lust laughed in amusement as the man removed the wig and stabbed the man of purple in the chest with a dagger.

_**Pierced by the blade that hid poison  
I collapsed in that place  
Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple  
My arts broken, the women all came to their senses and fled the mansion  
The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second  
It was my childhood friend...Wait!**_

I haven't told yet that I love you

Lust narrowed her eyes slightly in a look of pure derision. "Such a pity." And with that she extended her long fingernails forwards, stabbing him multiple times through the torso before she watched on in amusement as he fell to the ground, his blood and sweat turning into a deep shade of purple.

"What a terrible waste."


	2. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Vocaloid. **

**Chapter Two: Gluttony **

The fat Homonculus slowly hobbled around in a forest with a confused and worried look on his face as he popped one finger in his mouth. "Where is my Lust? Where has my Lust gone?"

He could smell food and people, the most delicious food of all! His stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry."

_**The Apostate Castle smells rotten  
The Last Supper begins as always  
Gruesome foods on the table  
A woman eating them up alone with a smile.**_

A woman in a red dress that matched her red hair sang as she stuffed food of the disgusting variety into her mouth. It made Gluttony's mouth water at the sight as he slowly made his way forwards and took his finger out of his mouth.

_**Her name is Vanika Conchita  
She was once an opsomaniac  
And then she went farther than that,  
The ultimate level of the baddest foods**_

Gluttony's eye bulged out as she started to eat the plates without even offering him any. "Lust? Can I eat her now, Lust?" Gluttony asked innocently enough as Lust appeared at his side with blood on her nails.

"Not yet, Gluttony. I've been meaning to put you on a diet." The homonculus informed him causing the Glutton to pout.

_**Respect her, honor her**_  
_**Our great Conchita**_  
_**All foods in this world are for her**_

Gluttony whined softly as he stumbled around looking lost.

_**Eat them up, every bit of the world  
More room for foods in her  
The shining pale blue deadly poison  
Is the best spice for main dishes.**_

Gluttony grabbed hold of the young chef in training with the pink hair and grinned widely as he munched on his tasty flesh, his screams of pain enough to make the Glutton crave for even more.

_**Eat up right down to the bone  
If it's not enough, bite into the dishes  
Total bliss on her tongue  
The supper is not finished yet.**_

The homonculies mouth watered as he watched her nom on the plates before he started for the chef only to stop at a warning look from his Lust.

**The 15th personal chef of this year  
He asked me  
"Could you let me take holidays, my lady?"  
I have to say they are all useless.**

Gluttony turned to his Lust. "Now can I eat him, Lust?"

_**Respect her, honor her**_  
_**Our great Conchita **_  
_**Betrayers have to pay the price**_  
_**For what they do.**_

Lust gave him a sideways glance.

**Eat them up, every bit of the world  
Today's menu is really special  
The shining pale blue hair  
Works out perfectly for salad hors d'oeuvres**

Lust nodded. "Alright Gluttony." Gluttony wasted no time in rushing forward and munching on the poor Chef's skin and bones alongside the conchita who insisted on singing throughout the entire ordeal.

_**Eat up right down to the bone  
If it's not enough, just have "another"  
Oh, my butler, over there  
What does "you" taste like?**_

Gluttony grinned as he licked his lips at the butler before springing forward to bit down on his torso.

_**And then the castle was deserted  
Nothing left there, anyone else but her  
Even so, she wanted more,  
The ultimate level of the baddest foods**_

Gluttony's gaze traveled around the room for the next victim. He spotted the tiny petite little maid and licked his lips, his oruboros tattoo showing.

**Eat them up, every bit of the world  
She gazed at her right hand  
And smiled amiably  
"There's more to eat."**

The baddest food for Conchita  
It was...Yes, it was herself  
Now she knows all the tastes in the world  
But nobody knows what "she" tasted like

"Can I eat her now, Lust?" Gluttony asked as he licked his lips at the conchita. Lust nodded and in a split second Gluttony was dashing over at the conchita, eating at her skin, blood, muscles, and bones.

"I wouldn't say that no one knows what you taste like now." Lust said with a smirk as she a Gluttony turned and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

**Here's Gluttony's chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Greed the Ultimate Shield.**


	3. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
